Unilever Philippines
Unilever Philippines is a company in the Philippines that produces home, personal care, and food products. It is based in Bonifacio Global City Taguig. Philippine Refining Company (PRC) 1940s/1950s/1960s–1983 1983–1994 CLOSE UP PRC.jpg|PRC - Total Quality logo from 1988-1991. It can be either displayed at the lower-left, right, upper-left or right side of the screen. Seen on some advertisements of PRC products. PRC-Downwards.PNG|The PRC on-screen logo from 1991. The background is in a gradient with the infamous downward-facing triangle version. PRC-Upwards.PNG|PRC on-screen logo from 1991-1994. The triangle is now facing upwards after a controversy about the triangle facing downwards could lead to failure in Feng Shui belief. It has a slogan "Because You Want The Best" above the logo, takes place on a blue background. This forms the basis for the later logo. Unilever Philippines (PRC) 1994–1997 In 1994, the company's name was formally changed from Philippine Refining Company (PRC) to Unilever Philippines (PRC), Inc., composed to create a triangle shape, with gold and platinum/silver icon, this brand was developed as "Paglilingkod namin sa inyo". UnileverPRC-Gold.PNG|We see the logo with a gold triangle. Below it is the text "TOTAL QUALITY Paglilingkod namin sa inyo". UnileverPRC-Platinum.PNG|Same with a platinum silver triangle. UnileverPRC-Horizontal.PNG|The horizontal version of the logo. Unilever Philippines 1997–2004 To unify and globalize the branding of the company, in 1997, Unilever Philippines (PRC) changed it's logo, alongside with the company name to simply Unilever Philippines. This logo was used in order to unify every Unilever company in multiple different countries into one single entity. tqlogo.jpg|The secondary logo based on the previous logos. UL PH 75ANN.PNG|The 75th Anniversary logo of Unilever was used from 2002 to early 2003, to celebrate the 75th anniversary of Unilever Philippines. Unilever Philippines (1997-1998).jpg|The first on screen logo with "Total Quality" slogan from 1997-1998. Unilever Philippines (1998-2001) with Total Quality slogan.jpg|Same as the previous on screen logo, but the text "Total Quality" is in a different font and the Unilever logo is larger and there was no space between the Unilever logo and the "Total Quality" slogan. Used from 1998–2002. Unilever2001.png|Just the Unilever logo with no text. Used on a very, very small number of commercials from 1998–2002. Unilever Philippines (75th Years) on screen logo.jpg|This on-screen logo is animated. On a white background, we see Unilever logo. Then it zooms out and positions itself on the upper right corner to reveal the words "75 Years in the Philippines" It is sometimes followed by an advisory screen by DOLE. On some commercials, the logo may only show the finished product, but in animated. Used from 2002 to early 2003. UnileverTotalQuality2003.png|Again, this on-screen logo is animated. We start on a black background and there is a white glow around a blue figue and the background turns white. It reveals to be the same as the 1998 logo, but the text "Total Quality" is set in a different font. Sometimes, it's still, or it will start halfway through. Used from early 2003 to July 10, 2004. 2004–present The company started using the current Unilever corporate logo starting July 2004 and was designed by the brand consultancy Wolff Olins. It is composed of 25 icons woven together to create a U shape, then it was developed by slogan known as "Adds vitality to life" until 2010. Unilever logo will appear when peeling in the upper-right or lower-right corner on the end of a commercial of a Unilever brand since 2007 and formally in 2011. Nowadays, it was currently using the "ribbon" animation when the commercial ends, starting in 2011. Unilever with Slogan 2004.png|The on screen logo used from July 2004. The announcer may say “From Unilever” or none at all. The logo was concurrently used with the 2007 version until mid-2010. bandicam 2018-04-27 11-48-10-079.jpg|Christmas Edition for Close Up "Season of Smiles" TV AD. UNILEVERKNORR2006.jpg|Used for the Knorr promo ad "Knorr your future" in 2006. Unilever on screen logo 2007-2011.png|Just the Unilever logo alone without any text. Used from 2007–early 2011. Sunsilk Blimp Promo Ads variant.png|The Unilever logo without the "Adds vitality to life" slogan with the falling sachets. Used only on Sunsilk Promo Blimp Ads in August 2007. Unilever logo on lower right side of the screen.png|We see a peeling on the lower-right corner of the screen and we see the Unilever logo on a white shape. Used from 2007 to early 2011. Unilever logo on upper right side of the screen.png|It's the same as the previous logo, but peeling in the lower-right corner. Used from 2007 to early 2011. Unilever on screen logo 2011-present.png|We see a white ribbon falling down from the top right corner and it reveals to be a Unilever logo on the ribbon. Used since early 2011. Category:Philippines Category:Hygiene Category:Food and drink Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Hygiene products in the Philippines Category:Unilever Category:Manila Category:1927